Son of No one, or How Loki Became an Asgardian
by JubilationCaliph
Summary: Loki was so used the the ice and emptiness, that by now it had became part of him. Yet his keen mind longed for something more, Loki longed for the element of the extraordinary...and thus one day came Sigyn, outcast and thief. Au-Frost Giant!Loki/Au!Sigyn.
1. A Thief You Are Indeed

Son of No One

* * *

The cloaked figure ran past the guards that watched the passage to the bifrost. Lungs on fire-legs straining to go just a little bit faster-

_I will not be captured today-I will not be going to any prison…_

Those thoughts were like the wood to fire.

_I will be free…I will be free…I will be free…_

The figure, willow-like but not extravagantly tall, flitted across the bridge-it would be only mere moments before they realised that the winter-casket, as the Mistress called it, was missing. Not long before the heavy enchantment woven into the threads of the pitch-black cloak that enveloped the figure would wear off and its inhibitor exposed to the eyes of Hemidall and of the All-Father.

Hemidall stood at the entrance, tall, proud and blindingly golden. His eyes seemed to penetrate the very being of one, yet the figure remained shrouded. The figure, wraith like, made it to the inside of the Bifrost chamber.

* * *

_I only have to make it to Muspelheim, and I shall be free…I will be free…Mistress will release me. She promised._

In a small instant, like the batting of an eye, and in a long while, like the drawing of a breath, Hemidall turned and faced the figure.

"Show me your face, young one." Terrified fingers clutched around the winter-casket, "I cannot see you but I can hear your mind-I can feel your _fear_. Show your face, and your end shall be swift and merciful."

Hemidall's voice rang against the spherical walls of the Bifrost. The figure, slowly with one hand lowered the hood of the pitch black cloak, and Hemidall's severe golden eyes fell upon Sigyn's less severe but still golden, barely brave gaze.

"I know you, Sigyn."

"You know _about me_ but you don't know _me_, Guardian." His gaze weighed her down and planted her to the ground, "There is no way to stop me. All I have to do is touch the winter-cube to the pedestal in front of me and I will be gone." Her voice shook, but only slightly.

"Rest assured little girl, that there is no crevice too deep, no shadow too intense that will save you from me. Cease now, and end your own suffering."

Without thinking, just with the promptness of impulse she dropped the cube to the ground in front of her.

Much to her rising terror, the cube rattled away from the pedestal where Hemidall's sword should be inserted.

In a small instant, like the batting of an eye, and in a long while, like the drawing of a breath, Hemidall let out a great shout that shook the walls. Sigyn clapped her hands to her ears and sealed her eyes shut, only when she opened them again did she realise what unfolded in front of her.

The great Hemidall lay strewn across the floor, his golden-clad hand mere inches from the cube-Sigyn, with fear still running through her like a wild river, remained rooted to the ground.

The Cube-as if it possessed life of its own, shot back to the pedestal in the centre of the room, and hovered above ground to the height of a man. Sigyn felt the earth shaking beneath her-it must have been the All-Father's guards…but soon all that was drowned out but the sheer intensity of the light that outshone any fire, any sun that Sigyn had ever seen.

She felt the nothingness, but everything all at once. She felt and overbearing numbness, and yet it felt as if every single inch of her being was being torn apart.

* * *

Loki sensed the change before it occurred-it was like a buzz in the frozen air that was his constant companion through the years. He set out from his underground fortress to the frozen wasteland above. A great burst of light imploded close by, in the sky-the energy released from it shattered the ice around him and shook the very ground on which he stood, knocking him flat on his back and threatening to bury him deep into the ground.

Now Loki, because curiosity was within his nature, as soon as he was able to stand made his way to the spot where the light had touched the ground beneath. Something extraordinary had to come from such and event, certain as the ice that surrounded him.

* * *

Sigyn felt pain. She thought, momentarily that such terrible pain would surely be etched in her soul for eternal. And everything around her was so cold-the kind of cold that robbed her of her breath and crushed her insides…but that might have been also the devastating result of the bifrost-voyage.

The nauseating pain was everywhere at once. She wanted to sleep so _badly_, yet Sigyn's determined eyes sought out the casket-sure as Hela of death it would stand out against the whiteness that-

_Whiteness…Muspelheim isn't white…Muspelheim is red and darkness…_

She felt ill for a whole new reason now. She had failed her mistress and was now sentenced to life in this frozen wasteland.

As she lay, Sigyn was able to bury her face in what she now realised was snow, coloured not red from her blood.

_Perhaps not all is lost then…_but movement, when she attempted it, burned as a thousand fires.

Sigyn, tired, closed her eyes.

* * *

Loki hurried to the location knowing that such an event would attract much attention, for such a blast would have been visible for leagues and leagues afar.

He was somewhat disappointed when he reached the crater that had been formed-he saw little if interest, until his eyes landed on a black-black shrouded figure, and not very far away a golden one,

Now Loki, because curiosity was in his nature, and because he was sure that the two that lay on the ground where either dead or-he smiled to the nothingness at the pun-out cold, made his way towards them landing first next to the golden one.

He gave a start and almost fled there and then when he realised that it was none other than Hemidall the great guardian, still alive but barely…judging how there was pallor behind the darkness of his skin, but then was filled with glee.

_Think of what you can gain from this…Loki of Joutunheim, frost giant…rescuer of Hemidall… _

A whimper snapped him out of his zealous musings. He realised it came from the other, smaller creature that was covered beneath a great black cloak.

He investigated, slowly approaching the broken thing lest it should pounce at him in its pain driven euphoria.

Still slowly he turned the creature-a girl, he realised, to face the sky. Judging by how small and frail she seemed the blast and the cold should have killed her. Her skin must have been a healthy honeyed brown was now pale and clammy.

Her golden eyes snapped open and looked right at him, startling not little life out of him.

"Mistress…I knew you'd come for me Mistress…I knew…" her words came out short and panting.

"I am not your mistress, broken creature." At those words she began to sob chokingly. Loki hated tears-they were weak, and unavailing.

A casket, he noted, lay shattered a small distance away from where he stood over the crying girl.

He picked it up, and with a clap of his hand he had the tree of them transported to his underground dwelling.

He took them both despite his better judgement because he knew that something sinister was afoot.

* * *

I have been out of commission for awhile. Anyhowz, I don't really know why I'm posting this or where I'm going with it, but please, enjoy.

Also, might be M in later chapters.


	2. I Must Learn More

Son of No One II

* * *

The first thing she realized was that the cold no longer stung at her skin and bones, and secondly, when she was able to pry her eyes open, that she was surrounded by ice and green.

Sigyn tried to turn her head and barely managed to do so without throwing up… more ice and green, and a man-person, someone who blended in so with the ice behind him that was it not for his blood-red eyes she would not have seen him.

She fought the urge to let out a whimper, or a scream, or any sound that willed itself from her person.

"Who…you?" may her weak voice be damned to the fiery pits of Muspelheim! She burned with embarrassment; she was sure that he now thought her simple and weak.

"I should ask you that question, little girl-you are the one in my home, the one in my bed." She burned even more-_in his bed?_

She was silent; mute as a fish…she wished that the green sheets around her would swallow her whole.

How could this…whatever in Hel of death he was, have just brought her here? She didn't even remember _how_ or _why_ she was in this ice fortress in the first place. In all truth it was he who was making her so uncomfortable. The way his blood-red gaze sat upon her made her feel as if he wanted something from her…he eyed her as he paced around the bed that she lay upon.

"Tell me, little girl, what is your name?" surely she couldn't divulge such information! A thing named is a thing tamed, Mistress always said, "Nothing, I see…well you'll have to settle for 'little girl', then…by the burning in your eyes I'd say you hate it…so go on…what is your name?"

"S-Sigyn…I am Sigyn." His stare settled on her heavily making her squirm and almost-but only almost, turn her face away.

"Just Sigyn you say? What is your father's name, Sigyn?" He was making her dislike him, he truly was.

"I don't know. I was a foundling." Damn the man! Or person…or whatever he was,

"Well Sigyn, I am Loki. I am most enchanted to make your delightful acquaintance," He leaned down, kissed her hand, making her burn now more than ever.

"Just Loki you say," She tried to counter his previous words, "Who is _your _father?"

"I am Loki son of no one…my dear Lady Sigyn…I was…never found." With those final words, he left the room.

* * *

Hemidall was aware that he was no longer in Asgard, and also that the room he was in was cold.

Hemidall was also aware that his eyes were open, but still all he gazed upon was darkness.

* * *

Loki paced around in his enormous study. He was confounded-a sensation he cared little for. The broken casket lay strewn on his desk, a book depicting the casket itself and describing just what the casket was.

'_The Casket of Ancient Winters,'_ it read, _'the ancient power of the ice-folk, the very essence of the ice, with the power of a thousand ages of winter, taken by the All-Father after terrible war, forsaking the giants to desolation…' _

He saw the very artefact right in front of him, with his very eyes, it could be no other casket…yet it was broken, the terrible power that resided within it apparently gone, disappeared from being.

He needed more knowledge. He craved it like the greenery of Asgard craved the warmth of the sun.

* * *

He appeared out of the nothingness, and Sigyn was afraid once more. His gaze was still heavy, in fact heavier than before. He wondered why she had not yet made an attempt to escape before he noticed that there was still a deathly pallor to her face. It was like she was fighting to even remain awake.

"Lady Sigyn, forgive my intrusion-albeit this being _my _house." She was still without reaction, interpreting it as consent he continued, "Well…I must learn what business had you with the Casket of Ancient Winters?

"I know nothing." The weakness in her voice would have worried had he cared for her.

"Liar, tell me what you know about it-or back to the frozen tundra for you." He loomed over her, fully leaning against her, his hands grasping the headboard and his sharp nose touching hers while she gripped the silken green sheets in her hands.

It was frightening how his demeanour could change from charming to completely intimidating in such a small of an instant. Her stomach was upset, her vision blurring-she needed to breathe; she needed to be rid of the hollow aching cold that throbbed within her.

"I did not ask for your hospitality, Son of No one."

"You would have died without me." She countered his gaze defiantly-the heat of anger brimming behind her pale golden eyes.

"You should have left me."

"Tell me what you know. Tell me what you know about the casket." He was adamant, incredibly adamant-and the cold emanating from his blue skin only served to make the ache in her bones even hollower.

"I know nothing!" she let the words out with a wail. A long crack formed in the wall behind her, as if her voice had shattered the ice.

"Well…quite a find you are, Lady Sigyn." She hated him, she was certain.

"I will leave here, you know. Mistress will not lose me. She loves me like a daughter. She won't leave me.

"You tell yourself that, Lady Sigyn. Whatever permits you restful sleep, I say." His voice was like smooth silk, it caressed her ears and yet it made fanned the flames of her displeasure.

"She will come. I know she will."

"If she ever does," his voice was lower this time, smoother, and to Sigyn all the more poisonous, "she will come for the casket, not you. Thank you, Lady Sigyn. I have learned much from our conversation."

He finally leaned back and allowed her room to breathe, at least somewhat in the stifling cold.

"What could you possibly have learned? I have said nothing." She was indignant.

"Oh but my lady…you have said much…much indeed."

He disappeared back to his study.

* * *

He had learned much; most prevalent was the fact that Sigyn was not acting of her own accord…it was in her eyes. From what he saw he knew that she was not capable of…not capable of _evil_, and certainly not capable of the advanced magic that was woven into the cloak that he found her in-now draped across his chair.

The Lady Sigyn must have been working for someone, someone strong and vengeful, and someone capable of extraordinary magic and thus able to wield the power of the casket.

Mysteries rung in his head-who could this person be? Why employ the likes of Sigyn? Why the power of the frost giants? How had Sigyn gotten into Asgard in the first place? Who was Sigyn? Why did she seem like the answer to every one of his question?

There was only one thing to it. He would have to know her. He would have to gain her trust with whatever means necessary.

A loud clank of metal rung through the open door, he suddenly remembered Hemidall. How had the guardian end up in Joutunheim? It was perhaps time to pay him a visit.


	3. I Am Not Your Friend

Son of No One III

* * *

Hemidall felt…lost. His ears rang and his skull throbbed. He felt the throbbing spot and found a large, painful lump. It made his stomach heave when he touched it, it was so painful.

He felt-for he could no longer see, the frost giant approaching. "You come with questions, Loki."

"Indeed I do-do tell though, _friend_, are your injuries healed?" Loki's voice sounded to him like the caress of velvet against skin, yet Hemidall had lived too long and seen too much to let himself be lured into a sense of safety by the silver-tongued magician.

"I assure you I will fare another lifetime."

"Good news indeed." Loki observed that Hemidall did not look him in the eye, "Friend-"

"I am not your friend, Loki." Hemidall interrupted.

"Oh…too bad my lord." the frost giant sat himself opposite Hemidall-who sat on the green bed at the centre of what he felt like was a cavernous room.

"Do what you have come here to do."

"Tell me everything." To Loki it felt like his words came out as a direct affront, harsher and more zealous than intended. Hemidall, still staring at the nothingness did not speak immediately. It seemed this time to Loki that the great guardian was contemplating the answer.

"You have found us, me and Sigyn broken in the ice, and brought us here to your dwelling not out of kindness of thy heart, but to quench the thirst you have for knowledge, and to satisfy your need for adventure." Loki said nothing and waited for the great guardian to finish his speech, "There is much I can reveal to you but I will say nothing for I do not trust you."

"I saved you! I rescued you from the ice and invited you to my home-" Hemidall stood up, tall and proud even stripped of his golden armour,

"Nay, Loki. Of Sigyn I will say only this: never has an enemy escaped my watch before her, and none shall again. I will take her to justice and return the casket to its rightful place in the All-Father's halls."

Loki chose not to mention that the casket lay broken on his study desk, nor that Sigyn was not the first to escape his watch, "How do you know that the casket is still here?"

"I may have lost the use of my eyes for this while, but it will pass, and in the meantime, there are many ways to see." Loki's blood-red eyes were on the guardian, who had fallen back to the bed with a thud, almost ferociously Loki's gaze was set upon him.

"You are weary. It must have been a lot of power to render the great Hemidall so weak and at my mercy." The words escaped his mouth without his consent. He was supposed to make Hemidall an ally, to be able to coax information from and yet he had achieved none of the desired results. Hemidall unnerved him, a sensation he cared little for.

"It is a power beyond you."

"I could throw you out, you know-you mayhap survive…but the girl…she would die, and never face justice." Hemidall smiled, only a little and only a ghost of a smile, but Loki saw it,

"And return to your mundane existence once more?" Loki tried not to show his anger as he rose from his seat and made for the door. He had had enough of the bastard of a guardian.

"You are weary. Perhaps you should rest."

"I will…my host." Loki decided to let the guardian have the last word, but only this once.

* * *

_Morgana wailed, long and terrible-where was Sigyn? Where was the casket the little girl was to bring?_

_She cast the mirror fragment she held into the hearth fire at the centre of the cavernous hall with the obsidian black walls covered in mirrors that reflected no light. She had looked through her mirrors, through all of them and yet she had no sight of the girl._

_Had she not known Sigyn she would have assumed that the girl had run away with the casket, but no. Sigyn still had that stubborn thread of nobility within her that Morgana, try as she might was never able to snap._

* * *

Kind of a short chapter, but more to come XX

Calipha


	4. Pomegranate

Son of No One IV

* * *

Sigyn decided to take an initiative, driven by hunger, and explore the place. Wrapping the green sheets around her felt comforting, although they did nothing for the cold they at least preserved her modesty-for she had realised that she wore only her underthings and light chemise. Her clothes and cloak were nowhere to be found inside the green room.

The past few hours had been terrible-she had lain in bed feeling as if her very bones may snap with the cold. She still felt it now, but now it was dull and less…forceful. It had felt as though ice was forming in the core of her bone trying to shatter and tear its way out of her body. It had ascended on her with suddenness, and just as suddenly it had dimmed.

She pulled the heavy door-which frame was bolted into the solid ice wall-and made her way through the corridor until she finally reached another door. Feeling brave she pushed it open, only to nearly flee when Loki looked up at her from behind a large wooden desk.

"Lady Sigyn," he said with his charming honey voice,

"Please, come in and make yourself comfortable."

Despite the little voice in her head that told her to flee, she entered the large room, in awe at the shelves upon shelves of books, all lined against the walls within heavy wooden shelves.

"Is it to your liking?" he asked, his voice making the cold in her insides diminish, replacing it slowly with a tiny-almost not there glow-_ironic_ _how this ice-man should invoke heat..._

Sigyn seated herself in from of him, feeling safe behind the cluttered desk and wrapped sheets.

"I have never seen the likes of it." Sigyn spoke honestly and looked intently into his red eyes to try and guess what he would do or say next, when Mistress did it to her, Mistress could always guess, but it was to no avail for Sigyn. She thought perhaps that it was because his eyes were not like regular eyes-a bath of red and no discernible iris, his were, the red standing out against the blue of his skin in an alarming manner.

"I am glad that it pleases you Lady Sigyn, now tell me why you are not resting." As if to respond her stomach gave a loud rumble...Sigyn blushed deeply-not red, but a deep rosy-brown. Loki realised that she was rather pretty when she blushed, taking himself by surprise...pleasant surprise.

"Ah...the painful bite of hunger. We should remedy that-come." He stood-alarmingly tall to her, and in three paces covered the distance round the desk to take her hand and lead her away to parts unknown.

* * *

_Morgana was not one to let herself dispair for too long, even though she bemoaned the failure of her plan, that should have been ingenious in its simplicity, she willed herself into action, and set out of her obsidian palace, to the ruby palace of Sitaan._

_When she arrived she was greeted by Kit, Sitaan's personal steward._

_"My master has been expecting you, Lady Morgana...please follow me." Silently Morgana followed kit through the chasmal, completely empty halls of the palace. It was pitch black, the only light coming from the small torch that Kit held within his hands._

_They walked through the emptiness until they reached a long, winding staircase, each step ruby red like the rest of the castle._

_Finally she was at Sitaan's impressive presence. The beastly man stood over eight feet tall with skin black as jet, blending in with the looming darkness and eyes an ashen, soulless grey that were difficult to look into. They made even Morgana flinch._

_"Is it done? Have you failed? Have I not told you that such a plan would fail?"_

_"I schooled her, I watched her every step. I burned the mission into her soul!"_

_Sitaan laughed long and hard and emptily, making Morgana anger, "You yourself chose her. You yourself said that she is the only one that would survive the magic of the casket-lest of Laufey, that would not be consumed by it!"_

_Sitaan placed his hands on Morgana and gently stroked her arms-his touch burning through the fabric of her dress._

_"Sigyn lacked the right conviction. You were always too soft on that little girl."_

_"I was not!" Morgana retaliated._

_"The girl always lacked the proper conviction…" Sitaan slipped the dress off Morgana's shoulders, exposing her lithe, creamy-skinned body, "The only thing that Sigyn truly ever wanted was freedom…to see the world beyond Muspelheim…how very…poetic…"_

* * *

The kitchen, in Loki's palace was surprisingly small compared to the other enormous rooms, and was hewn out of solid grey stone. There was even a burning green heart-fire in the centre of the room that cast a soft green glow against the walls. It felt comfortable.

"Please be seated. I will see what I can find…I'm afraid that I am not one for cooking…I'll see if I can find any fruit…" she let him speak as she warmed her hands with the flames.

"That is magical fire-the same fire that burns within the very forges of Hephaestus."

"The blacksmith, you mean?" Sigyn watched the flames dance as she warmed her fingers, listening to him clutter behind her.

"Is there any other Hephaestus?" she giggled softly, the low sound filling the room.

"And how have you come by the fires of Hephaestus, the blacksmith, son of no one?"

Loki set the bowl of fruits on the table.

"I am a seasoned traveller, you see," his voice becoming animated, as he gestured for Sigyn to be seated at the oaken table, "I have travelled through every realm; every dimension…met a hundred-thousand people and experienced ten-thousand cultures."

Sigyn laughed out loud-how could she have though him evil? Perhaps he was just unused to company…unused to having to share his dwellings with another;

"Have you indeed Loki?" she became bolder, more confident in her speech. Perhaps it was the sight of the food in front of her.

"Yes…the fire was given to me as the return of a favour. I'd retrieved the anvil that was stolen from him by the trickster Hermes." Sigyn sat but did not touch the fruit.

"I will miss you, when I leave this place." She spoke the words suddenly without being able to help herself. The sly look he gave her made her regret her words immediately. He grabbed one of the fruits from the bowl and split it open with his thumbs.

"This," he began, "is a pomegranate…do you know…I finds its appearance when it is split rather…suggestive,"

Sigyn swallowed hard not certain where he was leading to with his story,

"the Lord Hades of the Olympian underworld gave Kore Persephone four seeds from a fruit such as this…he had taken her to the underworld to make her his queen and yet she refused him…she fought him, refusing to spend eternity in such a desolate place…"

With an outstretched hand he inserted a seed into Sigyn's mouth. She reflexively, completely drawn to him, sucked on his finger, the cold flavour of him and the colourful taste of the pomegranate swirling in her mouth,

"Hades…seduced Persephone into eating the seeds-unbeknownst to her they bound her to the underworld and to Hades himself…for they are one and the same…so she should return to him every year for six months."

He ran a thumb across her lower lip, colouring her face with a honeyed blush. He gave her the fruit, clasping her small hands into his around the pomegranate,

"Are you Hades? Are you death?" she asked when their lips almost brushed against each other's.

"No…but I will keep you here…"


	5. It is Inside Her!

Son of No One V

* * *

Loki had left her at the kitchen, after they had kissed-painfully gentle and slow, he had fled the room as if the hounds of Hel has been chasing at his heels. That was two weeks past.

Two weeks, and he was still at unawares as to the purpose of the girl. He had not gone to visit her since that night. Damn the little brown girl…just when he thinks he has her under his thumb she goes and does something that infuriates him-that makes his blood boil deep within his veins.

Didn't she know that he could not let her go? Not before he solved the mystery that she was?

And he supposed that there was also Hemidall, seated there inert his room…but the guardian was an impenetrable fort. Loki had been to see him thrice more…so much for third times charms. The man remained impassive.

He had to change the way he was going about things. He decided to pay the old Arnlaug a visit, but before he did…he had to go to Sigyn.

* * *

"Lady Sigyn I must have words with you." He burst into her door, finding her huddled underneath the sheets with one of his books, realising she must have gotten it from his study and that he had not even noticed it. He bit back the twinge of annoyance and spoke,

"I must be gone for awhile. There is business I must attend to that will take me from here. Do you know what that means?" she shook her head 'no'. She still was surprised at his sudden appearance, "Use your voice. Do you know what my leaving means?"

"What does it mean?"

"It means that you are not to leave this room for any reason, yes? You are only to leave here to go to the kitchen, and you must never again enter my study. I will know if you disobey. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Loki." She said, when she really wanted to ask him where he was going, and why he had kissed her.

* * *

Loki trudged through the snowlands for three days and three nights-for the place was unreachable with sorcery, arriving at the cavern entrance on the fourth day. The cavern entrance was an ordinary crevice in the ice, but Loki could feel the power that brimmed inside it.

He entered the place reverently, as if it were sacred ground and took in the view of the waterfall that fell into the rock formations beneath, forming an array of pools as far as the eye could see.

He made his way to the centre of the cavern, right to the pool in which the waterfall directly fell. He stripped down to his undergarments and slowly sank in to the edge of the pool-the hot water instantly irritating his skin. He waded into the centre, waist-deep, until he stood underneath the thundering water.

Taking a deep breath, Loki went under, leaving himself to the current.

* * *

Sigyn waited a day; as soon as she was sure that Loki had left and would not return soon she sprung into action. She ran to his study to grab her cloak, and from the adjoining bed chamber she had discovered three days before she stole some of Loki's clothing-everything in green. To the kitchen she went to grab some food. She needed to be out of the ice palace, an exit would not be that difficult to find…

* * *

Hemidall sensed a shift in the air. He stood, sought out his armour with his hands, and left the room to seek out the power with his mind.

* * *

Loki emerged on the other side of the passageway through realms, inside a pond in the courtyard of and old house that was everyday bathed with sunlight. As soon as his head ceased it's spinning, he was able to go to the washroom just to the side of the yard and quickly dress with the clothing that Arnlaug had left for him for when he visited.

He remembered teasing the woman about it, when she had responded that her age was too advanced to withstand young, naked flesh. Fondness aside, he readied himself to look upon his changed face in the mirror.

Skin that was blue was now was a pale asgardian's peach, his red eyes emerald green. Only his hair remained it original black. He had always assumed it to be the sunlight, or the heat…or some effect of the water, but he was glad he was able to be disguised without having to concentrate.

"Iceling, is that you?" Arnlaug's voice rasped through the door,

"Indeed it is me, old crone." He exited the washroom, clad in demure browns and blacks.

"Well, what brings you?" Arnlaug was a tall withered willow of a woman, almost as tall as Loki, her skin wrinkled like the bark of a tree, her hair white and drawn up tightly over her head. What was startling about her were her jet eyes, that instead of seeming soulless only served her to seem to have the ability to penetrate one's very being, eyes that seemed to know all things discovered and all things yet to be.

"I seek your wisdom, Lady Arnlaug," the woman cackled and screeched…her laughter did tend to unsettle. She led him to her kitchen, were she busied herself with boiling water and chopping tea leaves.

"Tell me boy, is it about the girl…Sigyn? Yes…yes it is about the little brown girl…" Arnlaug tended to trail off to herself.

"I will not ask how you knew of her." The woman stopped her work and turned to look to him.

"My dreams tell me-"

"-many things, yes…I know. I have tried asking the girl, and Hemidall, but the girl is oblivious and the guardian id impenetrable. I come to you now." Arnlaug cackled and screeched again, her breath heaving with the effort of laughter.

"Given up after only two weeks Iceling? Not like you at all. No indeed."

"Will you tell me?" the kettle at the heart-fire came to a boil with a deafening whistle.

"I will tell you, but be warned…they may be grievous things," She made him sit down at the table, placing a wide jade bowl in front of him, she poured the boiling water inside it, "now we both cast the leaves into the water, whilst asking the questions inside your head…" She handed him a pinch of the tea leaves, and together they cast them into the water.

The bowl promptly shuddered and froze over; Arnlaug gave a loud screech,

"_It is inside her!"_

* * *

Sigyn fought against the biting cold on her skin and the hollow aching cold inside her bones. She fought hard against the storm around her. All she could see around her was white, until after a few more steps the ground shuddered and fell open underneath her.

* * *

Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuun...double cliff hanger!


	6. I Remember

Son of No One VI

* * *

Morgana sat alone in her hall of mirrors and reminisced:

_The Asgardian streets were bustling full of life and laughter and sound. It was one of those days in which Master Sitaan gave her temporary freedom…days which she always spent in the in the markets, days which were always too short for her liking…days in which Morgana belonged to herself, before she belonged to Master…days in which Morgana remembered that she was still able to feel._

_She jostled her way to a nearby jeweller's stand, the light glinting off the precious stones having caught her eye from long the street. _

'_Ah…beautiful young lady…" the stand-owner's voice struck her as rather…slimy, "such beauty I have before me today-today I am lucky man, yes?" the stand owner spoke slick, Morgana had the decency to blush at the man's advances, although his were words that he had told another thousand women, and words that Morgana had heard from a thousand different men. _

"_Let me guess…I can always guess…Lady wants diamonds? No? How about sapphires? Blue as the great oceans they are!" Morgana giggled, very demurely whilst the stand-owner continued demonstrating the various pieces._

"_Oh I know it now!" he took out a necklace, a simple silver chain wrought with purple gems of various sizes, "the lady like this, and yes? Amethysts, like the lady's purple gaze, yes?"_

_Morgana purchased it immediately. It was beautiful, and it cost her the year's entire allowance but she bought it anyway. She walked aimlessly, admiring the piece in her hand…_

_When, in a small instant, like the batting of an eyelash, and in a long moment, like the drawing of a breath, the necklace was snatched from her hands. She cried out in surprise and outrage, and immediately set chase at the offender-running right to the edges of the market right into the homesteads and out into the golden fields. _

"_Stop," Morgana cried into the wind, "Little thief stop!" thank the cosmos that her legs were ling and carried her far and quickly…she was able to tackle the small offender to the ground, making a snatch for the necklace causing the chain to break, and for the amethysts to scatter across the wheat fields. _

"_YOU!" she rained a slap on the offender's face, and much to her surprise, the grubby little offender burst out into tears. _

_Morgana was at loss. _

"_Stop crying, little thing…so that I may anger at you." But they were lost words; the little thing cried harder, leaving dirty tear-tracks running don her cheeks. Morgana lifted herself off from the thief, and knelt beside on the dirt amongst the tall wheat. _

"_Are you a boy or a girl?" Morgana asked the though just occurring to her. The little thief looked ambiguous, pretty enough to be a girl and dirty enough to be a boy…pretty despite being sickly thin and gaunt. What stood out were the golden eyes that stared at Morgana solidly through the tears._

"_I'm a-I'm a g-girl-a girl." Morgana nodded,_

"_What is your name, girl?" _

"_I don't have a name." Morgana frowned this time, creases forming across her elegant brow._

"_Well…then I will give you one, I will call you…you shall be named…Freya? No. There's too many of Freya…you need a new name. A stronger name," Morgana stood and pulled the girl with her. _

"_I shall name you Sigyn. Lady Victory, how about that? I am Morgana, but you must always call me Mistress." _

* * *

Loki soldiered on through the pushing ice wind, needing to reach his ice home, to make sure that Sigyn and Hemidall were still there. He had an uneasy feeling…as he trudged on determinedly, he reminisced:

_Loki was four winters when his mother-tall and mountainous, a frost giantess, stormed into the room in which he had spent all his life-the giantess grabbed his small body and a little less than violently cast him out into the ice outside-_

_Loki remembered the tears freezing on his face._

_Loki remembered crying out to his mother._

_Loki remembered mother saying, "Go now! Go before he gets here!" but Loki was too young to understand what was happening and so cried and clung. Go, she told him…but she was mother, and mothers love their children, it was what she always said…always!_

_Loki remembered finding his way to the ice caverns that would become his home and crying, just hot salty tears that refused to freeze and that made his head hurt, _

Loki soldiered on, and locked the memories away.

* * *

Short chapter….So sue me ;-)


	7. Stupid, Little Girl

Son of No One VII

* * *

Sigyn thought that maybe, if she stood very still whatever was in the icy structures with her will simply pass her by and walk away; she had been in the underground for three days, and wondered how in the Chaos' name she was still alive.

Now, she feared she wouldn't be for too long. Something was moving in the distance of the cave. She crouched down behind the ice stalagmite, and held her breath. Mayhap it was some demented ice creature…or mayhap Loki had finally found her. She was unawares of which frightened her more. What would he do if he found her here, alone, completely undefended…

Something golden glinted in the distance. Sigyn swallowed hard. It could only be Loki…what else could gleam golden in the icy darkness? She tried to reassure herself. She tried to tell herself that they were only the workings of her over-vexed mind. Breathing deeply she moved slowly wanting to reassure herself that there was really nothing there.

She moved…slowly…cat-like…cat-like…slowly…until she heard the thundering of a waterfall, and holding her breath, biting her tongue to keep from making any sound she saw Hemidall. What was he doing here? Was she really so tiered as to dream of him? She watched him strip down and blushed, she watched him enter the pool and stand underneath the waterfall…she watched him dive under, and not come back up.

* * *

Loki arrived at the ice-keep and burst through Sigyn's door only to find the room empty with the sheets tangled on the floor, next he ran forth to Hemidall's chamber to find it devoid. She was gone! And Hemidall had gone after her! Loki cursed loudly. There wasn't even anything he could use to trace her with-but wait! He still had her tattered clothing from when he had found her in the ice.

Quickly he grabbed them from his study, noticing that she had taken even the cloak. He flew to the kitchens, and quickly cast the clothing in the green fire. The flames wavered and almost died out before bursting out, with the force of them slamming Loki against the wall. The flames were not able to locate her. This only gave him one clue…she should be at the portal.

* * *

Sigyn sank down into the hot water, and inhaled the damp, warm air. Two days she had waited, and Hemidall had not resurfaced. She had tried to look for him in the pool but it was shallow-no place for Hemidall to hide. She tried to enjoy the water…after five days in the ice-caverns she had decided to remain there. There was nothing to do but wait for Mistress to find her, as she surely would…and the caverns were big…she had place to hid from Loki if he decided to follow her…and as for food, Mistress had been the one to teach her how to replicate food. She had not been able to _make _it, for that was too advanced for her, sometimes even for Mistress, depending on what the food was.

She would be alright…she would be alright…

Sigyn's eyes closed, and she fell asleep in the water.

* * *

Loki made it, after three days, arriving on the third night, because he hadn't even stopped to take a rest. He entered the cavern and saw her there inside the water, and rage filled the very essence. He marched to her and clamped his hand on her shoulder. He pulled her up with his one hand as she struggled, the water that was on her skin freezing with her own fear.

"You are a stupid girl, a _stupid, little, girl_."

* * *

Hemidall emerged in the middle of the All-father's palace square, his vision returning blurred, half naked, but feeling alive.

* * *

Loki dragged her through the sleet and ice storms for three days without rest.

When they returned back to the fortress, he threw her into her rooms and locked the door, "One peep from you, little girl and _I will end you_." His voice was acidic even through the door. He sank against the door, right to the ground as her quiet chocked sobs sounded through it.

He bit back the uncontrollable fit of giggles and hysteria-_the power was inside her! _

Sigyn…sweet, demure…rebellious little Sigyn was now the host of the Thousand Winters power.

* * *

Another short chapter, the muses are not being kind to me, but I shall endure on!


	8. Your New Master

Son of No One VIII

* * *

Hemidall was gone from his room and nowhere to be found. Loki felt a sickening jolt in his gut when he saw, through the green flames just where the guardian had gone.

Asgard...Hemidall had gone back to Asgard.

The sickly feeling increased as he observed through the green flames. He dimmed the flames-suddenly, irrationally fearful that Hemidall might see him; even though he was certain that the ice fortress was completely untraceable and shrouded.

He had to act...but for now all he had were theories and ideas.

He took food and wine from the cellar underneath the kitchen table and went to Sigyn.

* * *

Sigyn had been locked inside her room for the past three days. It was only on the dawn of the fourth day that Loki had presented himself with food...and this time not just fruit, but much to Sigyn's inward delight also some dried meat, bread and rich, fragrant wine.

"I thought you might be hungry. You have not made a peep in days."

"You locked me in here." She spat the words accusingly...very unlike her usual quiet self. Loki thought that perhaps it might be the hunger...until he looked at her better. In the darkness of the room, illuminated by the one candle he had left there. Her skin was deathly pale...her eyes sunken...her face gaunt.

"Are you well? Are you feeling ill?" she cackled and her whole body shook with tremor. She lifted her body from the bed and limped towards him-the green shirt that she had taken from him days before hanging around her loosely and haggardly. She looked like a wraith.

"Save me your false concern, son of no one! What have you really come here for?" she curled her lip-she snarled like a rabid beast. He was forced to step back and place the tray of food on the nearby desk. She attacked it immediately, wolfing it all down without pausing to breathe.

"Sigyn...Sigyn stop...it will make you ill." He was afraid now...a genuine tremor of fear made its way down his spine. He seized her hands, "Sigyn!"

She struck him, after he recovered from the surprise, he struck her back-she screamed and shrieked and writhed in his grasp, "Let me go! Let me go!"

He struck her again before pushing her to the edge of the bed and pinning her down with his knees. She kept on struggling-scratching and biting and kicking.

Suddenly...Sigyn ceased and fell limp against him. He released her when he was sure she would not fight...and Sigyn shook against his chest.

Loki realised that she shook with laughter.

"I know why you're here," she wheezed wiping the blood that trickled down her lip from one of his strikes, "I know why you're here...son of no one..." she pounced-her lips clamping onto his, her hot mouth taking him completely by surprise-she pulled him on top of her, tearing at his shirt and biting and sucking.

He kissed back-pulling and tugging at her rich brown hair-his hands travelled the whole length of her body kneading and feeling...one hand explored underneath his shirt that she wore exposing one leg and roughly slinging it across his waist.

It was only when her hands fought his belt buckle that he froze and tore himself from her, flinging himself against the door and fled the room, leaving her empty and aching.

* * *

He stormed into his study-livid at himself and at the damned little girl. He had to do something. He had to move, act and get rid of her. He could only muster up one solution-he had to take her to Arnlaug. That was the only viable solution-and yet he could not. What if Arnlaug turned them away? Sigyn would not survive being strewn across dimensions-Sigyn might not even survive the three day journey across the ice-planes given her condition. Something was wrong.

It must be the power of the casket. It must be harming her because Sigyn was not a frost giant... she was not adequate to house a frost giant's power…but perhaps there would be a way…a way to transfer the power of the casket out of Sigyn and into another willing, more adequate host. He needed to go to Arnlaug. If she chased them away, then he'd persuade her into an allegiance…

He went back to Sigyn's room-cautiously pushing the door open and maintaining himself at a distance of more than arm's length from her.

"Back for more, are we?" she was right where he had left her-laid across the bed with her clothing dishevelled…her legs partly opened…

"Dress yourself. We are to travel back to the caves." He stood rigidly against the door, watching her slink up from the bed. He tensed as she approached him-hands on his almost exposed chest.

"I am ill Loki, am I? And Mistress…Mistress will not come for me…" her eyes-having been focused before were now glazed over and bright. She was confused-the power was taking away her sanity faster than he had assumed it would, such great power in such a feeble little host. Sweet misguided Sigyn-always at the mercy of something greater than herself.

"Yes, you are ill and no...Mistress will not come...but I am your new Master now."

"My new Master?" she asked, her voice weak and trembling and her eyes brimming with tears.

"Yes Sigyn...let me take care of you." He had to help her dress-in his clothing...he was not accustomed to female guests in his house. He was not accustomed to guests in general.

He wrapped her in the tickest fur he could find in-he did not know what she needed after all...after all he was made out of ice. He had no concept of warmth and heat. Loki led her by the hand to the ice-fortress' exit.

"Whatever you do, Lady Sigyn, you must not deviate from me. You must never let go of my hand, am I understood?"

"Yes Master."

* * *

Sigyn will eventually prove herself. Just not yet :-)


	9. Not Turned Away

Son of No One IX

* * *

He ended up having to carry her in his arms. She was not fighting him at the very least…but she had become a dead weight. He carried her through three days of winter. He only let her down out of his arms when they stood at the centre of the pool fully clothed and soaked.

"Listen to me Sigyn. You must trust me. Do you trust me?"

"No I do not trust you…Master." At least the girl was honest amidst her turmoil; he had to give her that. Yet, for some deeply locked away, concealed long-buried secret…the words burned him if only a little.

"You must hold on to me no matter how hard we are pulled apart. The doorway is different for everyone who enters it. We might end up in different dimensions. It is of the essence that that does not occur-I am all you have, Sigyn…all you have. You cannot afford to lose me."

His voice was back to that low, smoothness that made Sigyn feel as if all would be well and all would be disaster at the same time.

"I promise I won't." He nodded and pulled her close. Together went under.

* * *

Arnlaug did not-as Loki had feared, turn them away.

"I will bring new clothes…yes…and food for the girl…and for the boy and girl I will…" The old hag talked to herself. She had stripped both him and Sigyn by hand and dressed them in the usual demure browns and blacks. Sigyn stared oddly at his Asgardian face the whole time.

She seated them both at the table and fed them .Loki wondered right then if Arnlaug had any children, she was motherly towards him, he realised. She had always been good to him-the only person to be good to him and now…now something pulled at his insides, guilt, fresh and piling. He hated the sensation and buried it away. He would make sure Arnlaug benefit from this somehow.

When the sun fell Sigyn slept in one of Arnlaug's spare rooms. Loki sat in the kitchen…for lack of better word…a-scheming. He did not know what to do next. He needed time to think-yet all he was certain of was that time was the thing he did not have.

"The power inside her," Arnlaug's voice came from behind him startling him out of his thoughts, "It killing her. It is breaking her from the inside out. It tears its way from out of her. Sigyn is a place where it does not belong."

Loki felt the grimness in the air. Arnlaug's voice was dark and heavy…it s effects resonating within him, "You can remain here in the meantime, son. This place is hidden concealed from prying eyes."

"I need to find a way to get the power out of her."

"Is this concern for the girl I hear from the Iceling?" Loki said nothing.

* * *

Super short chapter of filler :-)


	10. In Which Loki Goes to The AllFather

Sigyn had now grown used to waking up in strange, unfamiliar places. Out of all the weird places she had managed to throw herself into this one had to be the most…comforting. It was warm-and the yellow sun that beamed into the room from the large window was making love to her skin, acting as the healing balm to the hollow icy ache that felt like had become her very bones.

"Drink this tea, girl." Sigyn spun on the bed, startled, to find an impressive woman standing in the doorway.

"Drink this tea, girl." She repeated, as she sat on the edge of the bed and placed the cup gently to Sigyn's chapped lips. Sigyn was taken aback-mayhap because she was not expecting such gentleness from the woman…or mayhap because of late gentleness had been to far out of reach in the weeks spent in the frozen wasteland of Loki's ice keep.

The tea tasted bitter and she nearly spit it out, but some form of courtesy imbedded deep inside her prevented her from the rude gesture.

It was a pleasant surprise when the warmth of the tea spread inside her. She almost felt like her old self.

"This is Elder Root. If brewed correctly it can cure any ail, Lady Sigyn."

How did the woman know her name? Sigyn assumed that she must be some accomplice of Loki's…but then again, Sigyn had assumed that Loki had no accomplices at all, and that he was always alone in his ice keep.

"I am Arnlaug…you are safe here girl. You are safe indeed." Sigyn nodded and spoke out loud without helping herself.

"Where is Loki?" the woman cackled and then screeched. This alarmed Sigyn.

"Concerned for the Iceling, eh? Well you need not to. He is gone on some errands. He will return," Sigyn nodded again and sank back to the pillows.

* * *

Loki surveyed the city around him from where he stood in his vantage point, hidden underneath Sigyn's black cloak, of which magic he had been able to re-apply. The city around him bustled with life and laughter and zeal. The idiots did not know of the sinister occurrences that were taking place in their very Asgardia.

He had looked all day for any signs of disturbances and yet had found nothing. Had Hemidall said naught to the All-Father? Why weren't the city guards garrisoned and ready for an onslaught?

The only reason he could think of such was that mayhap the All-Father were planning to claim the girl personally.

He had been previously the All-Father's great libraries, to look for a way in which he could separate the power from the host Sigyn and yet he had found nothing at all…at least nothing that boded well for Sigyn.

Sigyn would fade, he reasoned, with or without the power inside her. There was no way for him to safely liberate her…and yet this was a life that he did not want on his conscience, either way.

There was only one thing left to it. He would have to request and audience with Odin himself. He was not one to delve into something blindly and not one to foolishly hope. Yet, he hoped that the All-Father had a way to save Sigyn.

The reasoning behind such blind fate…mayhap, he reasoned, he had grown to the presence of Sigyn. Mayhap, he reasoned to himself, he didn't care to have his property damaged.

It confused him, this thing called sentiment.

* * *

_Sitaan readied himself, as soon as Morgana had come to him with news that Sigyn had reappeared in one of her mirrors, with the Casket's power apparent in her aura. He readied himself to go and get her for himself._

_The plan had finally come to full circle. The power would be his to dominate and now he could rule over Muspelheim, he could finally destroy the fires around him with the never ending ice. Not even his father, Surtur, would stop him. _

_All would bow before him. He would take all the realms and leave Asgard…the great golden Asgard for last. He would take everything. He would be conqueror, the greatest all the realms had ever seen and he would crush all those who stood before him. _

_He hated having to rely on that little girl so much…he hated the little girl. _

_He was a man that believed in fate, and he believed now that it was fated that he became ruler. _

_All that was left…all that was left now was little Sigyn._

* * *

"This is of great importance-I demand entry!" he reasoned that he could either go to the All-Father as a concerned citizen, or as a prisoner. Either would suffice as long as he gained and audience. The guards eventually relented and half-dragged him to the A—Father's oddly empty hall.

Loki stood there, in the presence of the All-Father and his beloved golden son, Thor.

"I am told that you are burdened with grievous purpose, so speak quickly." Odin spoke in his fatherly tone that rung with obvious authority.

"I am Loki, of Jotunheim," at this the guards around the hall stiffened, and Thor's grip tightened around his hammer's handle.

"Are you not to diminutive to be a frost giant?" Thor spoke his disbelief in his arrogant, deep voice that made Loki's insides lurch with irritation.

"We all have flaws, my good thunderer, and this one is mine-you see, I was born…malformed, for a frost giant." This seemed to chastise Thor, at least a little.

"I have heard of you from Hemidall." Loki gestured with his hands and bowed low. "Your purpose is known to me." Thor looked at his father, and then at Loki, his brilliant blue eyes opening wide,

"This is the one? Tell us now! Where is the Casket?" Loki produced the casket out of thin air.

"I fear that this is the casket. I fear that there is much I must explain to you." Odin looked on to Loki sombrely, all his millennia of age showing on his face.

"Come forth to my study."

* * *

And things be set into motion! Stay tuned for more :-)


	11. To Not Know What to Feel

Arnlaug attended to Sigyn. She helped the girl from the bed and together they made their way to the kitchen were Arnlaug gave her soup and more of her healing tea.

"Are you better, my darling?"

"Yes Lady Arnlaug. Very much so-only thanks to you." Sigyn felt alive-more good and alive than she had felt in many, many months-even years. Arnlaug was seated in front of Sigyn. Leaning over the table, Arnlaug outstretched her hand ant tucked a stray strand of hair behind Sigyn ear.

Sigyn blushed and felt a rush of affection towards the woman. Perhaps this is what a mother was. This was what it felt like to be truly and genuinely taken care of.

"I used to have sons." Said Arnlaug,

"I used to have sons. Three of them…tall as oaks and strong as bison, they all fought alongside Odin during the battle against the frost giants."

"You used to have sons? Where are they now?" Arnlaug's face morphed into a mask of nostalgia and regret, and a well of pain.

"They perished alongside my husband. They were brave…so brave…my sons…" Arnlaug seemed to be talking to herself.

"I'm sorry, Lady Arnlaug." Sigyn's spirits were dampened immediately and unchangeably.

"The power that killed them-it is inside you now, do you know?" Sigyn swallowed hard, all of the goodwill she felt evaporated, "When the casket was broken-the power sought put the next best host, which you was…little Sigyn."

Sigyn's blood ran frozen cold. She began to shake and trembled, "Do not fear, little Sigyn." Arnlaug took Sigyn's young hands into her old withered ones.

"The Iceling will save you. He loves you, you know, the Iceling. I have never seen him feel. I have only ever seen him feel for you…I love him as you do, you know…his is like my son." Sigyn nodded and smiled.

"He loves the intrigue I bring, not me." Arnlaug cackled and then screeched.

"You will see, little Sigyn. You will see." There was a knock at the door, "It must be the Iceling." Before Arnlaug could move, there was an explosion.

* * *

Loki led the party of six, including himself, to the home of Arnlaug. He was not happy about having to reveal the portal to Thor and his group of warriors-if they could be called that-Sif, a lady who thought herself a man, a warrior, apparently, Volstagg, a walking mountain-Fandral…a skirt-chaser, from what Loki had observed and Hogun, as somber as a funeral pyre.

He bit back a sudden burst of unseemly giggling. What a bunch they made. How obvious it was the he was the outsider…how he disliked all of them especially the golden one, Thor. They were all so good…so noble and virtuous. He belonged with them like a fox belonged with dogs.

In the distance above the houses he saw smoke, and fear rose within him with a burst and suddenly. He urged his horse forward. He sped, like the fires of Muspelheim were at his tail. Thor and his group of mismatched cronies followed swiftly after him.

Thor brought his horse to side with Loki's, having caught up with him, "What is wrong? Slow down!" Thor shouted over the rushing wind.

"There is smoke!" Loki yelled over the wind. His horse sped away from Thor's and towards Arnlaug's home.

* * *

Arnlaug laid crumpled a few steps away from her front door, looking broken and bloodied. Loki ran to her-an indiscernible emotion filling him up prompting him to cry out, to scream-to make any reaction instead of the half-chocked sound that escaped him.

He did not know what to do in that instant, he had experienced loss in the past-yet it was just that, in the past-still painful and yet it was a blunted pain…this pain instead…

This pain was sharp, it filled him gaping and bleeding and yet…and yet however he fought to contain it, and he succeeded because indifference was what made him strong.

"Do you know who might have caused this…Loki?" Loki drew short, labored breaths and yet his voice was calm and even when he replied to Thor.

"The girl I spoke of…Sigyn. It must have been her master-the one who prompted her mission in the first place…she has been taken has she not?"

"The dwelling is destroyed. There are no others here." It was Fandral who spoke, Loki did not look at him-Loki only could look at the broken form of Arnlaug in his arms.

"She still lives-" Hogun crouched down next to Loki and Arnlaug, "if we take her to the healing rooms she may yet live." Loki lifted Arnlaug gently. He handed her to Sif who was still mounted on her horse.

"You and Hogun ride back to Asgardia-do your utmost for her, Fandral and Volstagg-report immediately to the All-Father-we will need ulterior support. Me and the Odinson we will travel back to Jotunheim. We must find Sigyn." The Warriors three and lady Sif looked at Loki and then at Thor, they were unsure if to listen to the Jotun.

"His plan is sound-go." At the words from Thor there was instant movement and the group disbanded each heading to their separate ways.

"How are we to find this Sigyn?" Loki took Sigyn's cloak from his shoulders-he marched into the house through the carnage right to the still burning hart. He outstretched his hand over the flames and began to chant.

Thor watched in awe as the flames began to dance green, "And now, Loki?" Loki fixed his green eyes on Thor.

"Take my hand." Thor shifted uncomfortably, "Take my hand-hesitate not, Odinson."

Thor took Loki's hand.

"Now pray to the Holy Chaos that we are taken to Sigyn." Loki cast the cloak to the flames and the pair was sucked into the flames.

* * *

Chapter finally up! Reviews are the love by the way…the fuel to my elusive muses.


	12. Sitaan and His Armies

Sitaan stood in the centre of his ruby palace and faced the outside, where the shadows were amassing and forming into single beings. Sign was tied down to the ruby throne and Morgana watched horrified from a mirror that stood on a tripod across from Sigyn.

Sitaan had trapped her in one of the mirrors-it was important that she not interfere with his plans. She was too attached to the little brown girl for her to allow everything to progress smoothly. Sitaan never understood attachment to fickle things like other beings, things that could so easily break and shatter your trust. Perhaps he had been so in times past, but he had decided, long ago, that never again would he trust. Not even own blood. He would not trust entirely, at the very lest.

The only one that he afforded any regard to was Morgana-she was…she was constant-but entirely not eternal. Yet she would be the one to govern beside him. Only the beautiful violet-eyed Morgana, as soon as he would be rid of the small creature that held Morgana…the creature that held Morgana's love.

He faced Sigyn now, "Little girl," he said, "This will not hurt enough to kill you."

* * *

"_This will not hurt enough to kill you_." He repeated that, and the first time he did she thought he was a liar-because it hurt, so much so that she really did think she would die. So much so that for a second in the midst of the agony that she felt right through to her bones, she had actually wanted to die.

_But only for an instant, because I'm still here, I'm still alive._

She reasoned to herself that death simply could not hurt that much. Death was supposed to be peaceful.

The first time that he did whatever it was-with her still tied to the ruby throne, she screamed and screamed until her throat simply gave to the pressure, and her pain, she noted through the haze, made him smile in contorted, twisted pleasure.

_I'll be damned if I give him that pleasure again._

So the second time he did it-tied her down on a stone slab, engraved with ancient writing, with the lights coming from above blaring in her eyes, and tore at her insides with whatever he was forcing outside of her body-she laid there, silent, unmoving and in complete and utter _pain_.

She noted with a small flame of satisfaction that this time his face was contorted not in pleasure but instead in irritation, if not rage. It did not occur to her that she should fear the change. She was too occupied trying to remember how to breathe and how in the past breathing did not actually hurt.

"Fighting, are we little girl?" he sneered the words. He was angry.

_Little girl-I hate that name… _

"Fighting will only make it worse-embrace the pain I give you. It will not kill you; it will only remind you that you are still alive."

She wanted, very badly to lash out at him, and she wished so very vehemently that Loki would just hurry up and save her, but only after he was done saving the Asgardians from Sitaan's shadows, of course.

But, until then she would just have to grit her teeth and take whatever blows he landed at her. She would just have to grit her teeth and simply tolerate whatever force he tore out of her skin.

"Are you really so _frail_? Tell me, Sigyn do you really _break_ that easily? Are you really that weak, Sigyn? Is there really no fight in you?" she wanted, very badly to be able to simply end him, right there and then, because in her life, she had never hated anything or anyone more so than she hated him at that instant.

"Sigyn, my dear little girl...it is alright. Prove me wrong. We'll test your resistance, won't we, Sigyn? Show me how much of a warrior you really are and in time we will unlock all of your potential and you will make a magnificent weapon." It was only then that she began to actually realise that she was feeling fear, and that he realised and enjoyed the fact. "Just think, Sigyn how terrible and beautiful you will be. You'll be the _bringer of death_."

* * *

Thor and Loki were thrown out of the green flames and landed inside of a great hall, which ceiling and floors were obsidian black and which walls were covered in mirrors.

"What is this place?" Thor asked, dusting himself off and offering a hand to Loki, which Loki refused.

"This is the origin of the cloak's enchantment. I believe we are in Muspelheim."

Thor did a double take as soon as his eyes adjusted to the darkness around him-his eyes landed on Loki's now icy-blue face and blood-red eyes.

"What happened to you?" the words escaped Thor's mouth before he could control them-an action reminiscent of Sigyn.

"This is my actual appearance-something in the light of Asgardia impedes me from showing my true form whilst there. Forgive me," he spoke the last words dripping with a viper's venom-he could not help himself for Thor irritated him, "Forgive me if it displeases you."

"It does not matter to me your appearance," Thor puffed up sensing said venom, "all I care of is the safety of my people."

"Then we should take action Odinson" Loki marched along the length of the hall, noting that each mirror showed a different reflection.

"These are no mirrors!" he cried, "These are windows-gateways if you will." Thor stood in front of one in particular; it swirled with shadows and blackness.

"Perhaps this is the one we look for." Loki was next to Thor in an instant. Muttering a swift spell, he inserted a hand into the inky blackness of the mirror, feeling heat and cold at the same time.

"Although it does pain me immensely, I will have to ask you to take my hand once more."

* * *

In Asgardia, as soon as Volstagg and Fandral reached the Odin great golden hall, a great the ground shook and the sky darkened. Before any had a chance to speak, shadows attacked from the ground and a great gust of winter attacked from above.

The All-father's armies were not ready for battle.

* * *

So. Kudos to me for the early update? Yes? No? You know you wanna :-)


	13. I Will Fight

The Shadows attacked at the city without mercy, and the winter rained heavy from above. Frigga and Odin stood in the palace's war room, along with the warriors three, Sif and Arnlaug, Hemidall was the next to enter.

"I have seen," said Hemidall, "before the shadows could overcome all vision, Thor and the Frostling head towards the palace of Sitaan." Frigga gasped, all of the others. Even Odin stiffened with a trickle of fear that ran down each of their spines.

"It seems we have underestimated our foes in Muspelheim. Sitaan Surturson…I never thought I would see the day." Odin looked old at that instant, ancient as the sun of Asgardia itself.

"There is still hope," said Hemidall in his deep voice, "The citizens are safe for now in the vaults. Thor and Loki head to the source of the chaos as we speak."

"Is it wise," spoke Hogun next, "to rest all our fates into the hands of only two?" The All-Father took his helm and wore it.

"There is no entering nor leaving the city now, all there is left to do is defend the city, as best we can…we have to place much of our faith in my son and Loki. We hope, Hogun." The All-Father took up his staff, placing a single kiss on Frigga's forehead, he exited the room to the battles going on outside, wondering, how he could defend the city from something as intangible as shadow.

* * *

Loki and Thor emerged on the other side of the mirror. The walls around them were ruby red-they gave the illusion of flesh dripping with blood.

"Do you feel it?" whispered Loki in the dimness of the palace. Power surged in the stillness of the air-Loki could almost taste it on his tongue,

"I do." Was all Thor did speak, yet he felt not power. He felt a biting cold right to the bone, right to the soul.

"We move towards the source. Be silent, Odinson." Thor had no choice but to follow. The more they advanced towards the power the colder, the weaker, the more miserable he felt. Loki on the other hand felt stronger, vitalised.

They entered a great hall, blood red as the eyes of Loki-and Thor, immediately upon he laid eyes on the enemy, let out a mighty roar and charged towards Sitaan who was standing over Sigyn, who in turn was…levitating over a stone table, her eyes wide open and glowing.

Thor was completely knocked out and completely of no use to Loki. Sitaan, without even turning his gaze from Sigyn's form, had cast a bolt of energy upon Thor effectively reducing him to a crumpled up heap on the floor.

"Do you feel it vitalising you, frost giant?" Loki sneered behind Sitaan's back, approaching the figure slowly.

"Indeed I do, fire demon…but you…a creature of fire…it must waste at you…terribly." Sitaan laughed heartily, still not facing Loki. It was only when Loki had turned around the stone table and faced Sitaan that he realised that Sitaan's eyes too were open wide and glowing ice blue like Sigyn's.

"That is why, Frostling, I use Sigyn here as a vessel." Loki sneered again, his upper lip curling over his teeth.

"She will not last long. It will kill her." Sitaan laughed again,

"I know that…all I require is that she last for a few more minutes. _Laufeyson_…Asgardia is almost mine." Glancing out the great window adjacent to them he saw a great tear between the dimensional planes…a great tear whish flowed shadow and winter into Asgardia like a gushing wound.

A thought occurred to him suddenly amongst the chaos, "You knew Sigyn would fail in bringing the casket to you, didn't you-but all you wanted really was the power to be transferred into her. You knew the casket would never survive a journey through dimensions…that is why you employed such a foolhardy plan…"

"Indeed you are a burning flame of intelligence, Laufeyson." Sitaan smiled-a mirthful, malevolent smile-a smile made to enrage.

"But you will fail." Said Loki, inching closer to Sigyn's levitated form. Sitaan laughed hard, for the third time.

"How do you intend to stop me?" Loki grabbed Sigyn's wrist.

"I will fight you. I will fight you for her!"

Loki consciousness, along with Sigyn and Sitaan were transported into the astral plane.

* * *

This is nearing the end…I hope you like, and maybe…only if I'm lucky…you might like enough to review…

:-)


	14. For All I Have Left

A scenario began to unfold before him. Everything was still. There was frozen snow on the ground and above the darkness dancing in the twilight…in that same darkness was the epicentre of the point in which the astral plane was originating. Sigyn floated white above Loki and Sitaan surrounded by gusts of energy.

Loki laid his blood-red gaze upon Sitaan's obsidian skin and eyes, "Well now…we are here-"

Loki was cut off as Sitaan landed the first blow.

* * *

_Sigyn knew nothing. Sigyn knew everything, she existed, and yet she knew that at the same time she did not._

_What was certain was that she sensed Loki somewhere around her. She knew that he was there even though she could not see him…_

* * *

Loki avoided the blow narrowly-landing ungracefully, with a great thud into the snow upsetting the stillness around him. Sitaan attacked swiftly and with almost deadly accuracy, like a snake hunted its prey.

Loki could not attack-Sitaan was waiting for Loki to finally tire out.

* * *

_Sigyn, in the plane between existence and non-existence could sense another presence other than that of Loki. The two beings were engaged in a deadly dance-fire and ice, dancing in a battle…dancing in a battle…Sigyn could feel the all-obliterating fire consume the ice._

_The forces around her danced with her fear…with something akin the glee she realised that she had control, if only a little…_

* * *

Loki felt the sharp pain before he realised that Sitaan had plunged one of his fighting daggers into his side. He was in a bad state-he was no warrior…he knew not how to fight and yet here he was fighting for a little brown girl that he barely knew…and he was so certain that she would hate him after all this. She would hate him for leaving her in Sitaan's clutches. She would hate him for allowing her to be used as a weapon to destroy Asgardia.

Perhaps, if she were to survive, she would think of the times they had kissed and she would miss him after he had been long gone. Perhaps not all was lost…perhaps he could prevail still…if he fought harder…then he could take her away from Sitaan, away from Muspelheim…away from everything and everyone, back to his ice-home and they would live there. Perhaps he would take Arnlaug to live with them too.

The Loki would never be alone again.

But as he fought on, as he struggled throwing ice-bolt after ice-bolt towards Sitaan Loki's body age in, and he realised then that there would be no tomorrow for him.

_Sigyn realised that with her mind she could manipulate the forces around her. She felt a burning lust for revenge against the fiery being beneath her; she aligned the forces around her…it took a lot of energy from her, it took all the fear she had for Loki's life… _

Loki charged at Sitaan one last time before he knew that his body would give out. He could feel pain even here in the Astral Plane, and whatever injury he suffered his body would suffer back in Muspelheim.

He would never make it out, but perhaps he could let Sigyn have a way out…

Sitaan charged at him-with a great leap they were both in the air.

Sitaan struck first, he sank his blade into Loki's shoulder…

* * *

_Sigyn blasted the forces with all her might towards the fiery energy…she realised too late that Loki and the fiery force were mingled…Loki would take the worst of the blow…then Sigyn felt something give, and the Muspelheim loomed near…_

* * *

Loki's ice bolt hit its mark at the dead centre of Sitaan's chest were his hand lay.

Ice so cold that it burned him enveloped him and Sitaan both, most of it burning itself into his skin. The bolt aimed at Sitaan intensified, for one brief moment Loki felt invincible, immortal, a burning beacon of perfection…then the blackness that tore from the sky enveloped him...

* * *

In an instant, as the All-Father fought he saw the great tear in the sky close. No more winter beat down upon him and his fighting comrades. The sun began to emerge and slowly the shadows were forced to retreat.

* * *

I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but there you go. The story is nearing the end.

* * *

He felt victory close within reach. Asgardia would prevail.


	15. Alive

Sigyn came to awareness. Her vision slowly recognised the form before her-Thor…the mighty thunderer. Everyone in the nine realms knew him.

Sigyn came to awareness. She realised, when looking to her right that the figure on the floor in a buddle of the darkest blue of blood was none other than Loki.

Sigyn came to awareness and to her senses-she rushed past the Thunderer- "Lady Sigyn!" he tried to keep her from Loki's blood soaked form but failed-she moved swiftly, she slipped on the blood and landed crashing down onto Loki's form.

Sigyn came to a grim realisation. Loki did not move, did not stir and did not flinch.

Sigyn wept.

"My lady…" Thor's voice was low and soothing as he placed one large, engulfing hand onto Sigyn's shoulder and with ease lifted her off the ground and into his arms. He let her weep against him. She wept bitterly, shaking and gasping for breath-chokingly…bitter tears of guilt…bitter tears of knowing that she hated him for leaving her behind.

"Lady Sigyn we must leave this place." Thor spoke gently.

"How?" she asked her voice muffled in the crook of Thor's neck.

"The same way with which we came…I assume…"

"We cannot leave him here." Was all Sigyn could say to the Thunderer. Thor let her down from his arms.

"Are you able to walk?" She was barefoot and blood soaked, but miraculously not a scratch was on her skin.

"Yes." Thor nodded. He gently, paying attention to not step on any of the blood-soiled ground, lifted Loki and hoisted him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Sigyn flinched.

"We go now, my lady." Loki nodded and followed after Thor, through the ruby halls and right through the mirrors…where Morgana had disappeared…through the fires…right to Arnlaug's house which lay in ruins.

She followed Thor, wordlessly, silent and sombre right to the city…which lay in the midst of fire and ice.

Thor let out a mighty yell-"No!" he let Loki's body fall crumpled to the ground and her ran into the city.

"What happened here?" he asked, grabbing a nearby sentry, scaring the man who had been previously trying to put out a fire in a burning house.

"My-my lord-there was shadows and w-w-winter and there was fighting m-my lord-it is-is over now. We Won. We won." Thor threw the sentry on the ground, where the sentry scrambled away.

He walked-stomped back to Sigyn, whom laid cradling Loki's head. "You let him fall!" she angered at Thor. "You just let him fall! Have you no respect…have you no respect for…the dead…" her voice broke and she wept again.

Another hand was on her shoulder-this time an older, gentler one.

"My child," spoke the All-Father, "let me help you."

* * *

_Loki knew he was _hurt, knew_ he was in pain and yet he could not feel it. All he could feel was the power, the burning ice flowing inside him, and making him stronger, healing his wounds._

_Loki had yet to live. _

* * *

Sigyn sat at his side for five days and five nights. On the sixth morning, Loki opened his eyes and looked upon her worn form.

"Welcome back." She said, he did not reply.

* * *

Soooo...nearing the very end. Glorious chapter of aftermath. Love me for the early update :-)


	16. To the BitterSweet End

It took Loki a week and a day to finally, collectively convince Hogun, Arnlaug and Sigyn to let him out of the houses of healing.

Obviously there were conditions, "Only for an hour, son, and accompanied by darling Sigyn." Arnlaug had said. He felt like he might be losing his intellectual edge. He hated being treated like a snivelling child…but he would take it. He would do anything to be rid if the damned healing rooms, even if just for one, short hour.

He tired of constantly being watched, as if he were about to instantly burst or break or some other sort of alarming affliction. So there he was now, Sigyn at his arm, strolling along one of the many golden balconies of Asgardia.

"How do you feel? If you tire we may return-"

"Sigyn!" he did not mean to snap, "Sigyn…I am well." The only thing that really afflicted him was the pointed stares he received from all the passers-by. They were right perhaps…he was a frost giant-a diminutive frost giant, at that, blue as ice strolling along the balconies…

"On second thought…I am weary…let us return." She nodded meekly and led him back to the healing rooms. Beloved chaos, how he hated those damned rooms and their confines. And then there was Sigyn's constant presence.

He felt caged in-he felt like he needed to release something that was that was trapped deep, deep within him-like flexing a sore muscle…like taking a deep breath. It was not at all an unpleasant sensation when he looked at her-and yet he was mistrustful of it. He craved it and abhorred it at the same time, like a moth being helplessly drawn to the all-consuming flame.

* * *

As soon as he set foot in his room-the one were he had been trapped in for the past week or so, after only being gone for fifteen minutes in the allotted hour, immediately Arnlaug and Hogun began to fuss over him.

Hogun checked his bandages, Arnlaug half-dragged him back to bed.

"I told the Iceling that he should not be on his feet-after such terrible injuries!"

He fought the urge to groan, and at the same time caught sight of Sigyn from the corner of his eye. She stifled laughter, until she could no more.

She let out a deep bark of a laugh that did not seem that it could belong to such a small, willowy creature-and something deep inside of him clenched and unclenched, and he laughed too, until Hemidall marched, tall, golden and imposing as ever.

"The Odinson wishes the presence of the Frost Giant. With haste, Loki"

* * *

Hemidall led Loki through the city that was currently under repair, to a large, white tent. As soon as he caught sight of Loki, Thor spoke, "Ah, Loki. Walk with me."

Thor placed a hand on Loki's back and led him away from the gathering of builders and architects inside the tent and out into the streets.

There was ordered chaos all around...white tents had been erected everywhere the eye could see, frames of woodwork around every damaged building, to repair-new buildings were being constructed over the ones that had been completely destroyed.

"I am glad to see that you are well, Loki" Thor spoke,

"Only thanks to the tender attentions of Hogun and Arnlaug." Loki said,

"And to those of Sigyn too, one supposes." Thor let out a booming laugh-drawing the gazes of the people in the street and the irritation of Loki.

"I will not take offence…for I am certain that your words were merely a jest, Odinson. But be aware that lady Sigyn deserves our respect. Were it not for her, Sitaan would have bested me." Thor, had he been any other man, would have been chastened, and yet being himself, he simply let out another laugh.

"I assure you I mean no offence to the Lady-but now, Loki-I must discuss with you the proceedings of this eve."

"What proceedings?" Loki, confused asked.

"My father wishes to throw a banquet to honour you and the Lady Sigyn. I wished to invite you personally." Loki felt somewhat ill at the prospect, "Be ready in an hour."

"An hour, I say! Were you going to tell me about the feast right during?" Thor laughed, and walked away back to the white tent, leaving Loki to find his own way back.

* * *

Arnlaug greeted Loki as soon as he found his way back to the healing houses. She greeted him with urgency, pulling him into his room, essentially, much to his displeasure; stripping him and flinging him face first into a boiling bath.

"The Iceling must be ready! The feast begins in a half-hour and you are not ready!" Loki grumbled and swore as he let Arnlaug, again much to his displeasure, wash him. His already clean skin was scrubbed until he felt like she had scrubbed him right to the bone.

He was soon dressed ready for the feast, with five minutes to spare. "Go, Iceling!" Arnlaug pushed him out the door. Bitterly and somewhat humiliated he marched to the Golden Hall.

As soon as he arrived (ten minutes late, because in his trepidation that he wanted to squash away and ignore he had gotten somewhat lost,) he was greeted by thunderous applause-he was disgusted by his nervousness.

"Silence!" boomed the All-Father, and all fell quiet, "Loki, approach me." Loki walked up to the All-Father, but his eyes fell on Sigyn and would not stray. She was beautiful 'tis night, her oaken hair was piled up high on her head-the dress she wore fell down like water around her hips right down to the floor, soft golden like her eyes.

She smiled, and the clenching and unclenching from before returned, so for avoidance he turned his gaze back onto the All-Father.

"We here gathered, have come to honour the brave and the worthy, Loki, of Jotunheim, and Lady Sigyn, of the Fiery Musphell," said the All-Father, "We learn that, courage is courage, and loyalty and allegiance can come from the least likely of candidates. Now, I present to each of you _my_ allegiance, kneel." Loki and Sigyn both knelt in front of the All-Father.

"I present you this helm, Lady Sigyn, to represent victory, loyalty and courage," he presented a helm, the shape of the head of an axe, "do you swear allegiance to Asgardia?"

"I do," she said, "I swear allegiance to Asgardia."

Odin placed the helm on her head, and turned to Loki, presenting him with a horned helm,

"I present to you this helm, Loki of Jotunheim, to represent cunning, thought and spirit; do you swear allegiance to Asgardia?"

"I do, I swear allegiance to Asgardia," Said Loki using the same words as Sigyn.

"Both rise." Loki and Sigyn rose, and there was much clapping, slapping on the back and merry-making.

Late into the night, Loki followed Sigyn to her rooms.

* * *

Sigyn shut the golden, heavy door behind her-she let out a deep sigh. It had been a long, strenuous…adventure. Placing the helm Odin had bestowed upon her on to the bedside-table.

She sighed pensively as she began undoing the lacings on her dress-life was good now, there was hope stronger than any fear she might ever have felt in the past.

She would live there, in the great, golden palace of the All-Father, where the days were always rich with sunlight and the nights always illuminated by the stars.

No dark Muspelheim would there ever be again.

And Mistress…Morgana…Sigyn had grieved her loss as she had waited for Loki to awake from his healing sleep. There was nothing to be done now. Sigyn could only shelter Morgana in her memories, for the sake of the love she had once held for her-even though Morgana had perhaps not loved her back…even if Morgana had treated her like…like a _pet_.

But there was no room for resentments now…there was only time for new life.

She felt cold hands clasp around her own, and for a moment she went rigid with fear, until she heard that familiar, soft, voice…a breath on her neck, "Let me, Lady Sigyn." She relaxed and let his deft hands undo the rest of the lacings on her dress, until it pooled at her feet, until she stood facing him only in her underthings.

His cold lips trailed down a path along her neck, as Sigyn-losing all inhibition, began to undo the clasps that bound his doublet, shrugging it over his shoulders; she pulled his shirt up and ran her hands along his hard chest…

* * *

Her hands felt like _fire_. Sigyn _was_ the all-consuming fire and he was being burned-_deliciously_, _slowly_…ah.

"I have waited to do this…" he sighed into Sigyn's creamy neck, her hands knotted in his hair as she gave a deep groan. He pushed her towards the expansive bed and landed on top of her, spreading her legs apart with his knees.

Her hands clumsily undid his belt-buckle, and pulled his trousers down, to feel him needing against her thigh.

He did not ask her permission before he entered her-he did so slowly, his hips moving forward and his hands pinning Sigyn's on top of her head. She let out a barely stifled groan of pain-beloved Sigyn, _hot, wet_, Sigyn.

He moved, and consummated his _love_ for Sigyn until the bitter-sweet end.

He knew that he might never see her again.

* * *

Sigyn awoke sore-she had bruises on her wrists, a bite mark on her neck and a burning soreness-that was not completely unpleasant between her legs. She turned a deep red when she remembered the night prior-and her heart swelled with affection towards Loki.

She loved him-real, honest…_raw_ love.

He was not in her rooms, so Sigyn sought him out in the great hall, in the gardens and even in the Houses of Healing, and yet could not find him.

She went to Arnlaug's rooms, "Arnlaug, have you seen Loki-I have been looking for him all morning and I…" Sigyn stopped as soon as she as she saw Arnlaug's pained look.

"The Iceling has gone my dear…" crooned Arnlaug softly, as she took Sigyn's hand in hers and tucked strand of hair behind her ear.

"Gone…gone where?" Sigyn asked weakly, as it all dawned on her and as Arnlaug led her to sit down.

"Gone back to where he belongs, darling. Loki Laufeyson belongs away in the ice, now that the power is inside him…"

"No! I'll go-I'll follow him-Arnlaug!" Sigyn tried to pull away from Arnlaug's grip-she wanted to go after Loki-

"No…you must not travel," Arnlaug placed a withered hand onto Sigyn's flat stomach, "think of your little one, Sigyn."

* * *

Loki stood alone in front of the green heart fire, behind him on a wooden easel was propped up a mirror, half-blackened and half-shattered.

"So this is how it will be, Loki-just you and me?" Morgana's voice was grated and mournful.

"Yes Morgana," Loki outstretched his hands towards the flame, "just you and me." The very flames froze, sheeting at his feet. Loki left Morgana in the blackened room, as he headed for the library.

Morgana wept.

* * *

THE END

* * *

SO there goes, guys! What do you all think? A sequel may or may not be in the works. We'll just have to ait and see :-)

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Love, Calipha.

/P.S. Sorry this was so late-but you now, life gets in the way :-)


End file.
